A micro-array scanner is well known as an apparatus for reading DNA micro-array. By capturing an image of DNA micro-array while scanning the image with the use of a micro-array scanner, it is possible to measure fluorescent light quantity distribution of a target molecule, in the form of a two-dimensional image.
[Patent Document 1] JP 2004-191232 A